


Whenever and Wherever

by thislovelycontradiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislovelycontradiction/pseuds/thislovelycontradiction
Summary: New Year’s Eve poses the perfect opportunity for Kurt to follow up on Blaine’s promise to kiss him whenever and wherever Kurt wants.





	

“How soon am I allowed to cash in on my Christmas kisses?” Kurt’s eyes have a mischievous glint he gets when he’s caught sight of something he wants.

Blaine looks around the half-full Lima Bean. He was brave or foolish enough to not give stipulations in his little speech made to accompany a gum wrapper promise ring.

“Whenever,” Blaine affirms. He pulls his gaze away from the midday crowd and the festive decorations still hanging past their Christmas pull date. He meant that promise. He swallows. “I guess that means wherever too.”

“Like New Year’s Eve? Somewhere private? I want in on this tradition everyone else gets to enjoy, and for the first time I have someone to kiss at midnight. It doesn’t hurt that my boyfriend is incredibly cute. Totally kissable on all holidays.” Kurt grins at his own cleverness, thrilled by the affirmative response he expects Blaine to give.

The romance of it is so perfectly Kurt. Same with cashing in so immediately. Watching him wheedle excitedly for the things other couples get to do always makes Blaine want to say yes. Longing for a first-time midnight kiss also isn’t unique to Kurt. Blaine has idle daydreams of his own.

Blaine flirts back with a suggestive, “They say how you choose to spend welcoming in the New Year is how you’ll spend the rest of the year.”

Kurt nods hard. “Definitely kissing then.”

Kurt’s parents decide they trust him marginally more than they trust drunk drivers on one of the biggest alcohol-fueled nights of the year, so they let him spend the night at Blaine’s with only a lecture about being responsible as the toll. Blaine doesn’t ask his parents’ permission. He doesn’t intend to ask forgiveness either. He doesn’t intend to be noticed at all. His parents will be out at a party until late enough. He’ll be asleep in Kurt’s arms by the time they make it home, and they won’t think to check in on him like a child, so they won’t see the extra body in Blaine’s bed. New Year’s Eve can belong to him and Kurt.

The kiss hello at the Andersons’ front door on New Year’s Eve is enthusiastic. Blaine really shouldn’t expect anything else. It’s not tawdry – not yet – but it lets Blaine know where he stands in terms of Kurt’s affections. The kiss is warmth and a promise. It’s the first of many more to come.

“You’re here,” Blaine says, which isn’t an astute observation so much as an expression of happiness. “That means the big kiss countdown is officially on.”

“Is there a limit on the number of kisses I get before midnight? I don’t want to use them all up before we get there.” Kurt’s tone is light and teasing. He doesn’t expect a limit. He fishes for reassurance. His eyes are on Blaine’s lips.

Blaine imagines getting worn out from kissing. It hasn’t happened yet. Sure, they’ve had to break off individual kisses to breathe or to grin like loons or pretend they’re behaving behind partially closed doors, but it’s easy to follow one broken kiss with another. They’ve had some memorable chances to wear out kissing as a whole, limited though they previously were by trying not to go too far before being ready, but have yet to come close. Is it even possible to get to that point? They have all night.

“I don’t think there’s any danger,” Blaine decides with a smitten grin of his own. “Come upstairs?”

The offer slips out sooner than Blaine intends. He wants to keep kissing Kurt. All other plans for the evening slip out of mind.

With their hand intertwined, Kurt starts off following Blaine to his room and springs ahead to lead by the time they reach Blaine’s door. Kurt turns the doorknob behind his back with an inviting eyebrow arch. His come hither looks are improving but he’s too giddy to completely pull it off.

Blaine kisses him before they even make it over the threshold.

It’s not a quick sneak of a kiss. It’s one they can savor. It’s a kiss to make up for all the times they can’t. Both of Blaine’s hands hold onto Kurt. He doesn’t remember moving them, but it’s not surprising. He always wants to hold on. He’s spent the better part of the year kissing Kurt, and the rest was spent openly admiring him, but the newness hasn’t worn off. He’s glad this is where the year has led them.

Kisses break and are renewed just as quickly. Blaine’s not the only one holding on. The promise in Kurt’s kisses gets dirtier. They’re so much bolder than the used to be.

In the midst of all the kissing, Blaine’s mind helpfully keeps on conjuring images of kissing-adjacent activities where he would like this unsupervised night to lead. It’s not that they fool around every time they’re alone – possibly because someone always has to be brave enough to ask and neither wants to come across as a sex fiend who doesn’t value other facets of their relationship. That explains Blaine, at least. But despite the perfectly serviceable chair in the corner and another at Blaine’s desk, the natural place to recline in Blaine’s room is the bed. And the bed is an excellent reminder of how much they enjoy fooling around.

Kurt breaks away long enough to plop down on the comforter. His lips and his cheeks are red.

“Did you really mean wherever?” Kurt blurts.

This bodes well for someone being bold enough to ask for more than a heavy make out session before the night is over. The hint is definitely there. Blaine’s tongue is heavy in his mouth. “…Yeah.” He clears his throat. “Absolutely.”

Blaine strays from Kurt’s lips to those blushing cheeks first. It’s so sexy when Kurt powers past his nerves to let Blaine know what he wants. One day the blush might go away, and that will be hot too. Until then, Blaine will make it welcome with all the enthusiasm and affection he has.

Blaine kisses along Kurt’s jaw next. Experience tells him – funny to think he has experience at anything like this now – Kurt will melt into Blaine’s arms with enough kisses to his neck. Kurt angles to lead Blaine there sooner with a breathy sigh.

He touches at the hint of bare skin his fingers can wiggle onto above Kurt’s hip. Kurt’s layers let him in. Kurt is warm to the touch. All the feigned iciness is meant for the rest of the world, not Blaine.

“I didn’t mean you _have_ to…”

“What a chore,” Blaine tsks, and kisses Kurt again.

Kurt responds eagerly enough for Blaine to not feel unmatched in his desire for their evening to head in this direction, although really he should have known better than to lead Kurt upstairs immediately. Blaine scoots closer. Their knees bump. He debates how to get closer still without climbing onto Kurt’s lap. Side by side they press together while Blaine pretends to have restraint. They’re not going to want to stop. (They never want to stop.) His fingers itch to get at more bare skin. The hand halfway under Kurt’s shirt hem is not subtle. The way he noses down to Kurt’s opening collar gives him an obvious path forward.

This isn’t supposed to usurp the countdown to midnight. Blaine is supposed to offer Kurt sparkling cider that they can pretend is champagne to toast to the New Year. Maybe get a start on the batch of cookies Kurt insists shouldn’t count as one of the two annual batches Blaine promised if it happens before midnight. Maybe pretend to be proper adults enjoying the life they make together instead of hormonal teenagers stealing time.

Restraint is so overrated.

“This is where you want to be at midnight?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods.

“Okay.” Blaine glances at the watch on his right wrist. They’ll miss _New Year’s Rocking Eve_ , but this is how he wants to spend the next 12 months, and dozens more after that. Blaine shucks off his own shirt without any of the care he then uses with Kurt’s.

“That’s hot,” Kurt wonders under his breath. His eyes land nowhere near Blaine’s face.

Blaine hears and kisses him soundly for it.

He eases the last of Kurt’s top layers away, and then there’s an overwhelming new and gorgeous expanse of places to kiss. Blaine wants to kiss everywhere. He hesitates. It’s theoretically hot but there’s plenty of room for executional uncertainty. By Blaine’s calculations, they’ve had a little over a month and a half to experience sex “hands on.” (And “mouths on” and “dicks on” and wow, Blaine hates his brain for interrupting with this juvenile but factually true mental commentary.) It’s not so new conceptually, but they’ve had very little practice. It’s still something to be mildly nervous about royally screwing up.

Luckily they have months and months and – if Blaine is luckier still – years more to figure themselves and each other out. To explore. Blaine likes that it’s a team effort. That makes it sound like a sport, like synchronized sexing is an athletic endeavor they hand out medals for. His achievement-oriented heart loves that. It’s a skill to hone. They train and test out what works together. Which means making a fool of himself in the process has to be okay too.

Kurt shifts a few times and then settles softly against Blaine’s comforter. His eyes are inviting. Blaine follows.

Blaine shifts his focus down, down, down. Down a sternum and over pink nipples that rise to meet Blaine touch. Lips and tongue trace down delicate ribs. Down Kurt’s concave belly. Down to the next clothing roadblock in Blaine’s path.

Blaine tugs. Kurt’s pants slide and catch on his hips. Kurt slides with them. His hips strain. Kurt’s expression is both startled and aroused as he looks up at Blaine.

“Wherever?” Blaine confirms. He traces the metal buckle of Kurt’s belt. He leaves it fastened until he hears. Blaine hopes this is the beginning of a fantasy he can help come true.

Kurt wets his lips. “Wherever.”

The pants slide much easier with the belt buckle and fly undone. Blaine undoes the fastenings with his lips still at work appreciating the skin above where he’s about to expose.

He gauges Kurt’s reactions between kisses that move lower and lower. One goal of kissing Kurt everywhere is figuring out what Kurt likes best. However, Kurt has the same unwaveringly thrilled expression he had at the Lima Bean when he knew he would get exactly what he asked for.

Blaine doesn’t keep a running tally of the blowjobs he’s given in their one and a half months of sexual activity. He could probably count on one hand and definitely on two. It’s not enough to feel skilled but enough to have a marked improvement from where he began. He first attempted it feeling like he understood how to make it good, given his familiarity with watching professionals do their best, and then he immediately second-guessed everything when it came to putting fantasies into action. Where to even begin? Could putting his mouth on Kurt’s cock really be hot in actuality? (Yes.) Even Blaine’s bravado eventually runs out. He kissed his way closer until courage came.

Blaine takes the same tentative approach now. He plants little teasing kisses up Kurt’s shaft that hint at what could follow. Like Kurt’s kiss at the door, they’re promises of more to come. The condom from Blaine’s back pocket helps make that promise as well.

So far Kurt hasn’t gotten bored waiting for Blaine to get to the good stuff. Blaine pushes his luck.

“Well, this went in an obvious direction.” Blaine sits back, which is harder than it should be with how mouth-watering Kurt looks, but his Christmas speech of promises also included surprising Kurt. “Maybe we should skip over the obvious for now.”

“No, no, clichés exist for a reason,” Kurt protests weakly. He reaches for Blaine but falls short of pushing. He props himself up on elbows to more effectively make his pouting seen.

Blaine moves further down Kurt’s body. He coaxes Kurt into bending his legs for easier access. He kisses Kurt’s kneecap.

“Blaine, I don’t think that’s a thing for anyone.” Kurt is still petulant and mildly amused.

“I’m seeing if I’ve turned your knees to jelly.” Blaine slides inward to Kurt’s far more sensitive thighs. “Level of sass says no. Luckily we have time and determination.”

Blaine didn’t associate eye rolls with sex until he started having it with Kurt. With any luck, he’ll be making them roll back soon too. Blaine continues kisses leading close to where he was a moment ago but lower. Kurt’s eyes widen when he realizes the path Blaine is on.

“Okay?” Blaine asks.

“Try everything once, right?”

“Oh, no, I definitely have a list of things that I’m not giving a courtesy trial to,” Blaine says with complete seriousness.

“Blaine. I mean ‘yes.’ If you’re offering, yes.”

Blaine stretches over Kurt to reach his mouth again. Their noses bump briefly, and then their tongues meet. Blaine’s pushes in. Kurt whimpers. Blaine takes it as a sign to try again but somewhere new.

Kurt hooks an arm around each knee. He otherwise holds very still.

“See, kneecaps can be sexy.” With one parting kiss to each that elicit a giggle from Kurt, Blaine settles between them.

He takes the same tentative approach to rimming he did early in their exploration of blowjobs – tentative kisses, frequent glances up to see how he’s doing. As per usual, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He tries. He hopes Kurt doesn’t accidentally kick him.

He becomes bolder with each second hand tick of his watch near his ear.

It’s hard to focus on technique when Kurt makes a noise Blaine has never heard him make before. His eyes squeeze shut.

With a little push his tongue is inside Kurt. Barely, but enough for Kurt to lose his grip. Enough for his heel to thud solidly into Blaine.

“Sorry, sorry, _oh my god_ ,” Kurt breathes. His voice still sounds like sex.

“It was barely anything.” Blaine rubs at his shoulder but is otherwise unperturbed. He feels fine.

“It was _hot_.”

Blaine belatedly realizes Kurt means the rimming, not their accidental collision. He ducks his head and grins. A little clumsy awkwardness isn’t enough to slow them down from a new year of new experiences.

“Kiss me?”

Kurt probably means his lips, but Blaine goes back to the obvious choice. He still manages to surprise Kurt, who turns out to be close already. Blaine drops the tentativeness and draws on all one and a half months of blowjob experience to coax Kurt into repeating his litany of _oh my gods_ that continue as he comes down. Blaine’s gently pressed kisses continue until Kurt stills. He’s very awake of his lips, but he’s still not tired of kissing Kurt.

Blaine melds into Kurt’s side. While Kurt lies back catching his breath, Blaine wriggles until he’s tucked under Kurt’s arm with his lips against Kurt’s collarbone in more of a bump than a kiss. He’s hard against Kurt, but they’ll get to that. He has such a profound sense of satisfaction to content him until then. He didn’t get to kiss Kurt everywhere before midnight, but he made good headway.

“Oh my _god_ , Blaine.” The arm Blaine worked himself under holds him snugly. Kurt kisses Blaine’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas? And probably Happy New Year.” They don’t think to check the time. Blaine certainly isn’t going to move to do so now. He’s busy basking in a job well done.

“We’re like an old married couple who stays in and goes to bed early New Year’s Eve.” Kurt blushes. Blaine suspects it’s for saying “married” in relation to them. Perhaps as a distraction, Kurt’s undoes the front of Blaine’s pants. His hand slides in the back enough to coax Blaine closer with a grip on his ass. Blaine’s dick throbs against Kurt.

“But you’re happy?” Blaine knows the answer he expects, but still, he’ll gladly take the reassurance.

“Definitely,” Kurt says. “It’s definitely a Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
